Banking systems employing automatic transaction terminals for handling cash dispensing and depository requests are being increasingly employed by banks and other financial service organizations as a means for reducing labor expense and providing extended banking hours and enhanced convenience to customers.
In handling deposit transactions in which a customer enters an envelope or other deposit container into the terminal, difficulties have been encountered with the depository apparatus in these systems in that the physical opening which necessarily must be provided into the system for the purpose of entering deposit containers can be used for inserting probes and other devices into the confines of the terminal safe. This leads to fouling of the mechanism and can also result in theft of stored deposit containers.